Best Friends?
by Sugar9005
Summary: Modern AU: Peeta and Katniss have always been best friends, nothing more nothing less. That is until jock, Gale Hawthorne asks Katniss out. Now Peeta is rethinking and discovering some new and old feelings for her. (first fanfic)
1. prologue

Past

**you have stumbled upon my first fanfic! hope you enjoy! ( the characters will be occ but ill to keep them from not being occ.)**

**all of the characters belong to genious Suzanne Collins.**

But Daddy I don't wanna go to school!" I whined. It was the first of kindergarten and the first day of school. And the last thing I wanted to do was start school.

"But it's the law son. and it'll be fun!" Dad stated an he pack a couple of short bread cookies then handed me my lunch. "Lets go Peet."

* * *

We walked to school and when we got there Dad pointed out a girl with stunning steel eyes. "See that little girl? I wanted to marry her mother, but she ran off with a coal miner." **( ether gets a new job or rises up the ladder to owner or manager of the mines eventually.)**

"But why did she run off with a coal miner when she could've had you?"I questioned.

"Well, when he sang the birds stopped to listen," I turned back to the little girl with two braids and a red, plaid dress and stared with wonder.

* * *

I watched her throughout the morning. She was playing by herself with the blocks in the corner. I wondered why she hasn't made any friends or went to play with the other girls. Also in gym I watched. She was extremely agile, fast and quiet.

Later that day in music class the teacher asked if anyone knew the Valley Song and the girl with the two braids (whose name I learned earlier was Katniss) hand shot up and the teacher asked if she would sing it for us. When Katniss started to sing i could've sworn that the birds outside fell quiet. In that moment I knew I was a gonner.

At lunch I walked over to where Katniss was sitting. "Hi I'm Peeta you were really good at singing today." He said bashfully.

"Thank you Peeta.."

"Can I sit with you?"

"Ok."

"So..Want a cookie?"

"Sure!" And that was the start of a friendship that would last for years. A few years later in 3rd grade Madge, the mayors daughter, befriended them. And in 4th Delly and Finnick who had a tendency to hop from girl to girl. Finally in 6th was Thom(who becomes Dellly's boyfriend), Annie, who moved from California and Johanna. Everything was great, perfect really, in their little group, until that day.

* * *

**Thanks for reading**! **this is my first fanfic and i hope that you all liked it! i also need a beta so if you want to just pm me. I'll try to update as much as i can but i'm very busy. please review cuz i really want to know how i'm doing.**

e your document here...


	2. Chapter 1

Pa

**OMG I'm so pleased and happy that you actually found, read, and liked my story! I got a reading jump start and wrote this/ finished it as fast as I could! Thank you once again!**

* * *

**Summary: Pe**eta and Katniss have always been best friends, nothing more nothing less. That is until jock, Gale Hawthorne asks Katniss out. Now Peeta is rethinking and discovering some new and old feelings forher.

"Come on bro! Through it fast, through it hard!" I rolled my eyes at my friend's weird language and through the ball. "Don't be such a wussy! If you wanna get on the football team you need more power and accuracy!"

"Whatever." My phone buzzes in my pocket and I look at it, "oh it's dinner time come on."

"KK I'm commin!"

* * *

The next day they were eating with their friends Delly, Madge, Finnick, Annie, Johanna, and Thom. "Hey Peet, how was football tryouts?" Finnick asked.

"Great! I made it as the linebacker."

"That's great Peeta!" Delly exclaimed. "Hey look here comes Katniss."

"Hey guys." Katniss said sullenly and surprised. "Guess what just happened."

"What?" Annie asks

"Gale Hawthorne, the new quarterback, just asked me out. I mean we've known each other forever cuz we are neighbors but ..." The rest just turned into _blah blah_. Gale Hawthorne just asked my Katniss out. Wait. Katniss isn't mine. Technically. So why was I referring to her as mine? Do I have feelings for her? But really _Gale? _I guess I'm just being her best friend and protective. _Right?_

Luckily, Delly snapped me out of my confusion, "sooo? What did you say?!"

"I told him I'll think about it.."

"Well yes or no?!"

"I don't know! What should I do?"

"I say no. I mean he's never showed any interest in you right? he probably just wants a one night stand. Trust me I should know." Finn said. Annie's head snapped in his direction and glared. "I mean before I had you babe!" Finn said hastily, "your my world." She smiled with satisfaction, Finnick sighed contently. It took him over a year to finally get Annie to go out on one date with him because of his track record with girls. But I knew by the way he looked at her when he first saw Annie in the bakery when he first moved to Panem. Finn was smitten.

"I say why not? It's not like any other bitch has the balls to ask you out." Johanna states plainly. We've been friends since sixth grade when she punched Cato, the jock who was bullying Katniss, in the face. I think she broke his nose and that was the last we saw of him. We heard he moved to California because of 'his dad's Business' but we all knew he would never show his face around here again.

"How about you Peeta?" Katniss asked.

"Umm..." I don't know what to say. "Do you like Gale?"

"Well yah I guess..."

"Do you think he wants a relationship or a one night stand?"

"Oh what the hell I'll tell him yes. I mean what could happen if it's just one date? He would probably see I'm not 'girlfriend worthy' and know it won't work out!" My heart dropped because I knew that wouldn't happen. He would be smitten or are already if he has the courage to ask her out.

"Well good luck..." I meant that as unliteral as possible. But I couldn't say _I hope it goes horrible and you guys never want to see each other again._ Just then the bell rang to save us anymore awkward conversation.

* * *

Later that day Katniss and I got together as usual, only today it was really awkward. "So... Did you tell Gale that you would go out with him yet?"

"Yah it's on Friday. We're going to Greasy Sae's." Kat stated. Greasy Sea's is the most "in" place in the town these days.

"Cool. So what did you get for number 4?"

"Uhhh B. um… How do you feel about me going out with Gale?"

"Well, it's not really my decision because its you who's going to go on the date."

"But you are my best friend and I want your opinion."

I think for a minute bout this. I don't want her to go on the date but I don't want to sound like an ass. What should I say? _Oh Gale's an ass and I he uses girls all the time _or _NO don't go out with him! _Or _I don't think it's the greatest idea to go out with the biggest jock /future biggest jerk (next to Marvel) on campus._ I choose the last one (minus the jerk part.)

"Oh well yah.. I guess cuz there might be a bunch of the _populars_ getting pissed at me." Thank you Katniss for putting a good spin on _it's not the greatest idea_. "Crap. It's already 6 I got to go help Prim with her homework see you tomorrow!'

"ok later. Make sure that you text me!"

* * *

**_KATNISS POV_**

I just dropped Prim off and Peeta has normally has met up with me by now. Oh well we have home room together I'll just meet him there.

I get to home room and sit in my usual seat. Then Peeta gets here and sits on... the other side of the room?! We normally we sit next to each other, but before i could think about this anymore Gale came to sit down next to me. "Hey Katniss ready for tomorrow?"

"Umm yah i guess..." what was he doing sitting in Peeta's seat? Well I guess he can cuz Peeta's sitting across the room.

* * *

After first period I go to science. hey look there's Peeta "Hey Pe..." Wait who's he talking to? Is that... _Glimmer?! Why is he talking to Glimmer? _crap I'm going to be late for class.

* * *

**Thanks for reading and for following/ favorite/ reviewing! Also I still need a beta. Pm me if you're interested.**

ste your document here...


	3. Chapter 2

**Thank you all for reading! I will be updating very irregularly for the next few weeks cuz I'm going to camp (no electronics). Just a warning. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Peeta pov**

When i walk into class I see Marvel but no Katniss. So I walk over to marvel, who I know from wrestling, start talking, and I end up sitting down in the desk next to him. After a little bit I see Katniss. Talking with Gale. I'll just sit here for the period cuz he's in my seat.

After class Glimmer starts talking to me. Oh well kat has _Gale _now, "so what's up Glimmer?"

"Hmm not much but I was wondering if you wanted to go to Sea's Friday night?" Well now that Katniss has _gale _to hang out with then, so why not? I see her over Glimmers shoulder, shouldn't she be getting to class?

"Sure I'd like that. I'll pick u up at 8. Well got to get to class. Bye"

"Ok bye," she left with a wink.

At lunch and sat down next to Finn, "guess who I got a date with this Friday?" I say as Katniss sits down across from me.

"Who?" Delly and Madge say Simultaneously.

"Glimmer."

"Really _Glimmer?!" _Katniss almost yells.

"Yah what's so bad about Glimmer?"

"A lot is wrong with Glimmer she probably just wants to 'get in your pants'."

"Well to bad for her cuz we're just going out on a date to Sea's on Friday."

"_Friday? _That's when I'm supposed to go out with Gale."

"now that's a coincidence because now we both have dates this Friday!" we're practically screaming at each other in this argument and a few people are looking at us weirdly. "and why would you care? You're going out with Gale?"

"I don't know... maybe cuz your my best friend..." she mumbles.

"Umm ok that was weird." Jo said looking between me and Katniss. "Everyone agrees, right?"

"Yah" everyone else mumbles.

**Katniss pov**

What just happened? Did Peeta and I just get into a fight? But really _Glimmer?_ He's never shown any interest in her at all. So why is he suddenly going on a date with her? I mean just because I'm going on a date with Gale doesn't mean he all of a sudden has to start dating. Why am I even bothered by this? I don't have a crush on him, so why int he world am I so angry about this?

**Peeta pov**

The rest of lunch was eaten in silence, well mostly Katniss and I were quiet while everyone else went on rambling.

"So Kat, whatcha gonna wear on your date?" Annie asks.

"I don't know jeans and a t-shirt?"

"No! We'll have a girls afternoon before your date to get you looking well, not so plain." Delly comments. Finally the lunch bell rings having us go back to class.

* * *

Katniss and I sort of avoid each other for the rest of the day and the next day until lunch. "I hope your date goes well Katniss."

"You too." And those were our last words to each other for the rest of the school day.

* * *

**Thanks again for reading! Please review! (Good or bad) i want to improve my writing and some new ideas for the next chapters. Also i still need a beta so if you want to do it please pm me! once again i will be gone for five days then back for a few and then gone for seven days. also sorry its a short chapter, writers block.**


End file.
